Look at the Puppets
by soulspirit18
Summary: One-shot."I beg of you to let my strings fall because…everyone is looking,everyone is staring…I can feel the embarrassment…I can feel the shame…I can feel…I can feel." J and B obviously are treated like puppets by A and E.


**I do not own Twilight.**

**This just bloomed in my brain and to tell you the truth I have no idea what I was writing, lol. It all just flowed out and I posted it.**

* * *

_Look at the puppets. _

_Look at the puppets._

Do you not see how they play, sing, and dance the way you want?

_Look at the puppets._

_Stare at the puppets._

They will only do as you say… do as you make them do…won't, can't think for themselves.

Can you let them breath when they want?

Can you let them speak when they want?

Must they only wear what you want?

I beg of you to let my strings fall because… everyone is looking, everyone is staring… I can feel the embarrassment…I can feel the shame… I can feel…

I am your puppet.

I am your puppet.

I love you… I loved you, but do you know me. I do not believe you do.

Neither does my 'friend'…my 'sister'. She has a puppet of her own.

We don't speak, but I think we feel the same. Only the other puppet knows for sure if we feel the same.

Stop the staring.

Drop the strings, better yet cut them completely.

_Look at the puppet._

_Look at the puppet._

_They are only a puppet._

_Stare at the puppet._

Can you cut the strings?

_Yes, but where is the fun for me?_

I can think…I can feel… Please let me go…

_You are my puppet…only my puppet._

_He_ tells me what to do, say, think and I can't get away. Once upon a time I would not have wanted to leave _his_ side, but now…

I am only a puppet.

And…and so is the newest member of the diet.

I want…need to speak to him, but my puppeteer won't let me. Neither will his. My strings get tight and everyone stares…

_Look at my puppet._

…as I almost say something against _him_. They wait, but my strings wrap around my throat and I won't speak.

_That's a good puppet._

I cast a look at the other puppet and he has understanding in his light topaz eyes. Dark, blonde curls try to wrap a curtain around his face keeping what he wants…needs from others except me.

I know. We are the same in what we are…in what we don't do.

Nobody seems to realize what we are, but then the way they stare sometimes…it tells me that they do. Why won't they save us from what they know?

_Let's go my puppet._

Secretly I take a look back at everyone as _he_ drags me away. The one time lone, dark angel tries to give me a small smile but his puppeteer steals his attention back.

_Lie down, close your eyes, now sleep._

I am caged in _his_ arms. Trapped even as I sleep.

Dreams, yes I still have them, he can't control them. It is the only time the strings aren't really there.

_Clean yourself, puppet._

I want to run, run, run. But something…or I should say someone is holding me back. I just cannot find it in myself to leave the other like me behind.

Days, months pass and I'm not sure if they are slow or fast…they just pass. And soon school is almost over and so is my life.

_Look at the puppet._

_Stare at __my__ puppet._

Can you leave my side for a moment? I just need to be…me, please. Never mind, I know you won't.

Words still float through my mind, why can I not let them out?

I do not believe I can do this any longer.

_You are my puppet; only mine._

I am me, and I must be free. No longer can I take this. It is all my life…all my world.

_He_ doesn't take any of this well. Neither does _his_ partner, my 'sister.' But I know this can no longer go on, and I hope Jasper realizes this as well.

_Stare at my puppet._

_She acts as if her words are important._

_You are a puppet._

The strings are tightened from _his_ now useless control.

My words are important. I am important.

I will no longer be your puppet. Let me go, I will not beg nor plead. You will let me go.

_Nobody else will want you. And it seems you are not able to be molded to my perfection._

_You will beg for your master to return; no puppet can function without their holder, but I will be gone._

The two left me alone in my dim-lit room. Though a new invigorating freedom seeps throughout me, I feel a missing part carved out of my heart.

A whisper brushes my ear, "they will _all _be gone."

I may not need_ him,_ or the rest, but though I barely know him I do need Jasper.

But I know he will not leave his master, though he knows what she does.

I must go to him, somehow.

His keeper, I know, will not let me.

He needs to be free. Once upon a time he was so much more than this…this doll.

A fighter… a beautiful soldier… a terrifying leader.

Where is he?

* * *

The chilling white door opens before she makes the final step on the porch, revealing the one she was seeking. His whole demeanor shows how lost and alone he is.

"They all left, but I could not leave you a second time." He says. "The two say you had chosen to leave us all."

"I came for you."

He brightens as the sun dims. Not feeling so alone, yet still feeling lost. But so does she.

"We both feel lost without those two, though we have finally forced them to drop our strings."

"Let's be puppets together. Have our strings tangled as one. We were made to be as one with our own control. Let me be your puppet and you can be mine. We'll have equal power over the other in a way that is as if we are not puppets at all." She says a bit passionately, gripping his arm as if he would disappear.

He crushed her against his body tightly, not voicing his answer but showing her.

They would be free.

Together letting their feelings…thoughts…words… all of that is them will just be.

_Look at the puppets._

I see no puppets. There are no puppets.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Like? Love? Hate? Found it completely stupid? Maybe strange? **


End file.
